Storm Definitely Passed
by Nevin c'Edelweys
Summary: Cause it's said; in the other shore of sadness and hardship there's waiting called smiles and happiness. in the middle of noon and rainy days, i meet someone i longing for so long.  "Okaeri," My heart skip a beat. it's a OneShoot


_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

**.**

**.**

**Theme Song **_-_** K-Only Human**

_Even tomorrow if you can't see it, Although there is not really a reason.. Like a boat that goes against the stream, For now..Move on forward._

_Even if you are left in loneliness, only with the moonlight to rely on.. Fly with the featherless wings, more and more, move on forward._

_When the rain cloud is gone, the wet road will shine. A strong, strong light.._

_be strong, move on forward__._

* * *

It's in the middle of noon; the sun is closed by the black clouds. A blind woman with a little tied keep her blind eyes from the sight of the other people is, smiling… a beautiful smile but we can see sadness within it if we get a close look on. Her hair is a little messy caused by the wind that blowing across her beautiful face. She keeps her face faced at the rain while sitting on the couch in the front of her house.

Two hands held a glass of hot tea and sometime she will ship it bit by bit. The smoke is flowing by the cup that she held the sign of hot one; it's blow across her face, give a warmth in the rainy day.

She wore a simple short purple Kimono with a black indigo Obi that surrounded her slim and thin body. Her skin of pale white and her body is small and a bit short for her age but enough to become a cute woman.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-Obasan."

Little girl with a big pair black eyes shouted while running through to Hinata house with an umbrella in her hand. The little girl closed her umbrella and come to the house; she made her way to Hinata and get to her knee before whispering something to Hinata ear.

That made Hinata blushing and chuckle then... _smiles_. Her face becomes bright.

"Rin-chan, it's cold out here. Get in the house and eat some food I made for you. You must be hungry," Hinata said with smile.

"Hai, Oba-san."

Not long when the little Rin made her way toward the house, Hinata hear a sound of footstep in front of her. Then her face become hotter and her blush can't get any worse. She couldn't hide it anymore.

Then she hears the footstep is stopping in front of her. Her hearts skip a beat. Never in her life she felt this way even not _to the_ Fox Boy. Its different, it's more... She doesn't know how to describe it but she really does love him more than the Fox Boy who always stuck in the past and can not move on.

Hyuuga Hinata is a Kunouchi in Konoha Village; she is young brief woman who held a powerful clan within her held. She is an oldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi with his wife, Hikari.

Her mother is like a 'light' to the Hyuuga. Because, when she is alive; Hiashi is a caring person and a little kind hearted. But that's all _change_ when her beloved wife, Hikari died in the childbirth to Hinata little sister; Hanabi.

Hiashi Hyuuga hate his oldest daughter because she is just look like her dying wife, Hikari; her face, her hair, her behavior, her smiles, her crying face, her laugher, and everything. Those made the wound of Hiashi heart growing to hate toward his _oldest daughter_. Hiashi always said the rudest word toward Hinata and judge that her sister; Hanabi is much better than her.

Hanabi; Hinata little sister is much like her father. She is rude and arrogant. But Hinata is very forgiven person. With her kind hearted and nice behavior; she is made many friends on her Ninja Academy. And she has a big crush to a blonde boy by name of Namikaze Naruto; the son of the greatest forth Hokage.

Hinata has a cousin named Neji Hyuuga; who also known as a prodigy. He was a Bunke but his ability is much more than the Souke itself. He hates both Hiashi and Hinata and he think that they are the cause of his father death.

His hatred more grown and explode when the Chunnin Exam. He is match with Hinata and got his avenged which made Hinata collapse and badly hurt or… _dying_. But thanks to Kurenai-sensei who saved Hinata life by stopping Neji at the last moment.

After that, Hinata is sick in the hospital and the med-nin said that her heart is no longer useful so she must be quit become a ninja. And in the same day, she saw her crush of her life is confessed to another woman; Sakura Haruno. Those days, her heart broke to a _million pieces_. Her face buried with tears.

But then again, she is a strong woman. So she trying her hardest to keep going and she decide to become a med-nin then she could be useful. Tsunade willingly become her teacher and Hinata grow to an incredible talented med-nin even she could beat Sakura without a difficulties.

When the bad news is come, everything seems dark again in her eyes. She has to face the very angry Neji who is blind when he does an S-ranked mission to defeat Orochimaru. Then she made a decision to give her precious eyes to Neji with exchange for his forgiveness.

Neji think about it for about days and accept it. Then Hinata ask of Tsunade help for do the operation. For the first Tsunade resist because she is care for Hinata, but Hinata insist and made her believe that she is will be alright. With that Tunade do it. And Hinata is in the hospital for about three days.

When her condition is full and health enough for a long journey; she is out from Konoha village with all her money and some pair of clothes and left a letter for; Hiashi, Tsunade, Kurenai and her old teammate Inujuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

But here she is, can go on even without her sight and family support; the wealthy and the luxury of Hyuuga Clan, the strongest clan in Konoha Gakure. She made it fine for almost six years now. She made her way toward a little but rich village that far away from Konoha and she meets a nice woman by name of Kinomoto Murasaki who kindly accepted her and makes her like a little sister.

Kinomoto Murasaki is a rich widow young mother who is kind and nice but lonely one. So when she saw Hinata, she made her live with her. Her daughter is still a baby, a cute baby girl with name by Rin. And Hinata who is doesn't has a family name, now she is had; Kinomoto Hinata.

The villager is accepted Hinata because she is a kind young woman and willingly helped people who get hurt. Because there is not any Miko or Med-nin in the village, then the villagers decide that Hinata will be a useful for many people. Hinata then made a clinic and teach the children who interest in the healer and medicine. She told them a lesson about how to heal and give a first aid and all that she could.

And after the death of Kinomoto Murasaki, Hinata take care of her niece; Kinomoto Rin who was just about 4 years old back then. Now Hinata is a doctor and an aunty at the same time in her age of 21.

Hinata take a long and hard breath because of her nervous and take it out slowly. As she felt warmth hand cares her check with its palm that gently lifted her chin. She felt a breath that become more and more closer to her face then a warmth and soft lips that lay a simple yet gentle kiss on her forehead and said;

"Tadaima, Hinata..."

Hinata just smile and coped the warmth hand on her face with her own then her face nuzzle to the soft touch that she was longing for _too long_; now the one who is complete her soul, her life and fixing her heart that's was broken into a million pieces is standing _right _in front of her. Just like when he was proposed her, two years ago.

"Okaeri, Itachi..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sankyuuuu for reading guys..!**

**How? What do you think guys?**

**I hoped you'd like it,**

**The massage of this fanfic is to be strong and do not give up in life. 'Cause it's said; **_in the other shore of sadness and hardness there is waiting called smile and happiness._

* * *

'**I Loved You'**

_-Nevin-__


End file.
